


goddaughter

by snottygrrl



Series: the harry/malfoy thing series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-19
Updated: 2005-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ron thought he'd never seen anything more disturbing. ron's pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	goddaughter

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** post ootp, mpreg baby.  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** i stole this one from a [piece i'm working on](http://archiveofourown.org/works/129670) whose plot bunny came into being after i read [](http://sorion.livejournal.com/profile)[**sorion**](http://sorion.livejournal.com/)'s [_only three years_](http://www.sorion.ch/fanfictions/onlythreeyears.htm) (which you should all go read). it works as a stand alone, but does come from the same universe several years later.

Ron thought he'd never seen anything more disturbing.

On the one hand it was just a person holding a baby, on the other hand it was Snape holding Harry's child. 

Snape looked distinctly uncomfortable. No, Ron decided, uncomfortable was not the word. Murderous would be more apropos.

The baby, seemingly oblivious to his rage, nestled further into his arms, her pink onesie contrasting ridiculously with Snape's black robes. His posture twice as stiff as usual, Snape was glaring at Hermione, who stood before him, arms resolutely crossed.

"She's your goddaughter, Severus," Hermione huffed, " _you_ can hold her for a while."

**Author's Note:**

>  **additional author's notes:** this drabble was originally posted before the first piece in this series, but i included it as the second, as the first truly sets the series.


End file.
